Ice Cream
by Nathan YWS
Summary: "Yesung hyung bodoh!"/'Lihat, siapa yang tadi duluan menciumku dan sekarang siapa yang malu.'/"Itu karena kau terlalu manis dan menggoda chagi."/YeWook


Title : Ice Cream

Author : Nathan Yws

Pair : YeWook

Rate : T / YAOI

Happy Reading^^

'Hhhh...'

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar yang keluar entah sudah yang keberapa kali sejak namja manis itu berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Bagimana ia tidak kesal, sudah hampir satu jam dia berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya hanya untuk menunggu sang kekasih tercinta yang tidak kunjung datang.

'Pasti karena rapat sialan itu lagi.' Maki namja manis itu dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang singgah tepat di depannya, seorang namja tampan yang keluar dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri namja manis yang kini masih setia dengan ekspresinya yang sedang kesal.

"Mianhae chagi sudah sudah membuatmu menunggu, tadi hyung ada rapat dadakan." Namja tampan yang menghampirinya dengan menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya segera memberikan penjelasan atas keterlambatannya.

"Hnn..." Sepertinya kali ini namja manis itu sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, nyatanya dia masih saja memasang wajah kesalnya dan lebih memilih untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. Sedangkan namja tampan tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengikuti sang kekasih yang sudah duduk manis di dalam mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan tempat dimana sang kekasih manisnya menunggu.

"Wookie..." Terdengar panggilan yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan yang sedang menyetir mobil untuk kekasihnya yang memilih untuk diam sejak tadi.

"Chagi.."

"Baby.."

"Honey.." Semua panggilan manis yang di lontarkan sang kekasih diabaikan begitu saja oleh namja manis itu.

"Ryeowookie..."

"Yakk hyung berhentilah memanggilku!" Ryeowook –nama namja manis itu- mendengus kasar ketika melihat namja tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya sekarang sedang tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakannya.

"Yesung hyung bodoh!" Alih-alih marah, Yesung –namja tampan itu- tersenyum ketika sang kekasih akhirnya merespon panggilannya, walaupun dengan sebuah teriakan.

"Maafkan hyung chagi, hyung janji tidak akan membuatmu menunggu seperti tadi." Ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook mendelik kesal.

"Tapi kau sudah sering melakukannya hyung." Yesung meringis pelan mengingat kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini yang sering membuatnya tidak bisa menepati janjinya tepat waktu, menjemput sang kekasih contohnya.

"Bukankah hyung sudah minta maaf eoh?" Ryeowook kembali diam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih tampannya itu.

"Hhh... Apa mungkin dengan ice cream bisa mencairkan kemarahanmu baby?" Pertanyaan yesung kali ini membuat Ryeowook segara menoleh kearah Yesung yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Heummm..." Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Yesung. Yesung kembali tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook, mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah kedai ice cream langganan Ryeowook.

"Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku hyung." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menata kembali rambutnya yang di acak oleh Yesung.

'Chuppp..'

Yesung mengecup lembut bibir Ryeowook sebentar dan kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir pink yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu baby. Kau tidak maukan keluar dari mobil ini dengan bibir sexymu yang bengkak." Tahu dengan maksud ucapan Yesung, Ryeowook segera menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Dasar mesum." Ryeowook buru-buru keluar dari mobil, sedangkan Yesung terkekeh pelan dan kemudian mengikuti Ryeowook yang duluan masuk kedalam kedai ice cream itu. Yesung mendekati Ryeowook yang sudah duduk dan memesan ice cream kesukaannya duluan, ia hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan ketika melihat kekasih manisnya itu melahap ice cream yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Pelan-pelan chagi, nanti kau bisa tersedak." Yesung memperingatkan Ryeowook yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut menatap Yesung yang memperingatinya.

"Kau tidak memesan sesuatu hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook heran karena Yesung tidak memesan apapun.

"Tidak, kau saja pesan ice cream sepuasmu." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Jinja?" Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berbinar seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Heumm..." Yesung mengangguk sambil mengelus lembut kepala Ryeowook.

"Gomawo hyung." Pekik Ryeowook kesenangan dan kemudian ia berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yesung yang duduk di depannya. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Ryeowook, lalu...

'Chuppp..'

Ia merasakan bibir Ryeowook yang kenyal dan lembut menempel di bibirnya, tersadar dari keterkejutannya karena bibir Ryeowook yang menempel dibibirnya. Yesung tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang menurutnya sangat baik ini. Ia kemudian menahan tekuk Ryeowook dan memperdalam ciumannya, lumatan demi lumatan dia berikan ke bibir Ryeowook. Perlahan Ryeowook sudah mulai terhanyut dengan suasana yang diciptakan Yesung, ia memberikan sedikit akses untuk Yesung agar membiarkan lidah kekasihnya itu mengabsen semua yang ada dalam mulutnya dan tidak lupa Yesung mengajak lidah Ryeowook untuk sedikit berolahraga.

3 menit

Terdengar desahan pelan Ryeowook yang tertahan, sedangkan tangannya sekarang mencengkram erat bagian pinggir meja agar keseimbangan tubuhnya tetap terjaga.

4 menit

5 menit

"EHHMMMM..."

Suara deheman yang lumayan nyaring membuat sepasang kekasih itu sadar dimana mereka berada sekarang, buru-buru mereka berdua memperbaiki posisi duduk masing-masing, terutama Ryeowook yang sekarang menunduk menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Yesung mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya dan sedikit membungkukan badannya bermaksud mengucapkan maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan sang kekasih. Sedangkan orang-orang yang berada di kedai tersebut hanya tersenyum tidak jelas melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedang salah tingkah.

"H-hyung, aku malu." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Acuhkan saja chagi." Yesung tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya yang sedang malu sekarang.

'Lihat, siapa yang tadi duluan menciumku dan sekarang siapa yang malu.' Pikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Dari pada malu, kenapa kau tidak memesan ice cream saja?" Ryeowook seketika mendongkakan kepalanya ketika mendengar Yesung mengucapkan kata ice cream.

"Heumm.." Ryeowook menganggukan cepat dan kemudian memesan ice cream lagi.

'Benar-benar penggila ice cream.' Ucap Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung terus menatap kekasihnya yang sedang melahap ice creamnya, entah kali ini sudah yang keberapa. Namja mungil itu masih terus memesan ice cream kesukaannya ketika ice cream yang di lahapnya habis dalam sekejap.

"Hyung beneran tidak memesan apapun?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya kepada Yesung yang hanya diam menatapnya memakan ice cream.

"Tidak chagi." Jawab Yesung, lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa menampilkan senyumnya.

"Setelah ice cream yang kau makan ini habis, kita pulang ne?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya, sedikit tidak rela untuk mengiyakan ucapan Yesung.

"Apa setelah ini hyung akan kembali ke kantor?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Yesung, entah kenapa dia sedikit tidak rela jika sang kekasih tampannya itu meninggalkannya sendirian dan kembali sibuk bergelut dengan kertas-kertas yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Ani, hyung akan menemanimu." Seolah mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yesung memberikan jawaban yang membuat senyum manis terukir di wajah kekasihnya.

Mereka berduapun keluar dari kedai ice cream itu ketika Ryeowook sudah menghabiskan ice cream yang dimakannya, Yesung segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen Ryeowook.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan hyung? Aku tidak mau mati kebosanan melihat hyung yang sibuk dengan laptop hyung itu." Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, Yesung menyeringai kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak akan mati kebosanan chagi, kita akan bermain sepuasnya ketika sampai di apartemenmu nanti?"

"Benarkah hyung, memangnya permainan apa?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hnn... Mungkin kita akan bermain sampai malam dan permainan ini akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku sekeras mungkin baby." Yesung menggerlingkan matanya kearah Ryeowook.

'BLUSH'

Wajah Ryeowook kini memerah sempurna, ketika sadar permainan apa yang di katakan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Yesung menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah.

"YAKKK HYUNG! KENAPA TINGKAT KEMESUMANMU SEMAKIN BERTAMBAH!" Ryeowook berteriak kepada Yesung yang masih menahan tawanya, seandainya saja kekasih mesumnya itu tidak sedang menyetir, pasti dia akan memukul kepala besarnya itu.

"Itu karena kau terlalu manis dan menggoda chagi." Lagi-lagi wajah Ryeowok kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Bwahahhaaa..." Tawa Yesung akhirnya meledak ketika ia melihat Ryeowook menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya yang sulit sekali untuk di hilangkan.

***The End

Ini hanyalah sebuah ff singkat untuk menambah koleksi ff YeWook^^

Sudah baca tinggalkan jejak ya

Salam YWS ^_^


End file.
